39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues. She and brother Dan form one of the teams in the race. Even though Dan is quite a dweeb to her she admits in book 8 The Emperor's code that without Dan she has no life. Amy was very close to her grandmother, Grace Cahill and even so in book 8 she is starting to forget her grandmother's voice. History Amy was only seven years old, when her home was destroyed in a fire, and she lost her parents. She and her brother Dan went to live with their Aunt Beatrice who gave them only enough money to buy toys a few times a year and to clothe them properly. Both children would go to Grace Cahill, their grandmother's, mansion every weekend. Amy had a very close relationship with Grace and the two had a mother-daughter relationship. When Grace died, Amy was absolutely crushed. When she went to the funeral, through Grace's will, she realized that she was part of the most influential family in history. Members of the Cahill family know of a great secret. So great, that whoever discovers this secret will become the most powerful person the world has ever known. At Grace's funeral, select members are taken into a seperate room and given a choice: To either take $1,000,000 or accept the first clue. With her brother, Amy selects the first clue and begins the race. Amy's brother, Dan is her absolute best friend, and both siblings love each other very, very much. The two often tease each other, but they both heavily rely on the other. Around book 3, The Sword Thief, Amy and Ian Kabra started showing interest in each other. She stutters when she is around him and her palms go sweaty. There are repeated hints in books 5-9 that there will be more between them. Ian later betrayed her, and throughout the series, Amy and Ian still have feelings for each other, despite multiple attempts at Amy's life from Ian and his mother, Isabel Kabra. Isabel's reason for trying to break Amy and Ian apart may be because if Ian wins the competiton, he might divide his knowledge and prize with Amy. Family * Dan Cahill - Brother * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Trent - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Great-aunt * Fiske Cahill - Great-uncle * Shep Trent - Cousin * Alistair Oh - Uncle Appearance and Personality Amy has long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are "green as jade." She is taller than her brother, and prides herself on that. Amy is very quiet, and very shy, especially when meeting strangers. She constantly reads a book, usually non-fiction, as a form of escape. From her reading, she is very smart, and knows a lot of useful facts that help Amy and Dan on the hunt. Throughout the series, Amy has become more and more social and brave. In The Maze of Bones, she couldn't even speak to strangers. But, in The Viper's Nest Amy shows a great amount of courage by refusing to tell Isabel Kabra where the clue was. Amy can be slightly bossy at times, and tries to protect her brother out of love and concern. She naturally leads and encourages Dan. Amy feels a special attachment to Grace, and sometimes forgets that Dan loved Grace, too. Amy can be very naive and trusting, but, in later books, is much more adept. ''The Maze of Bones At Grace Cahill's funeral, Amy and Dan Cahill realize that they were part of one of the most powerful families in the world - the Cahill family. Grace had selected a few true members of the Cahill family, Dan and Amy included, and gave them a choice: a million dollars or a chance to find the 39 Clues that were scattered around the world and were the source of the Cahills' power. The siblings picked the latter, knowing their Aunt Beatrice would never let them keep the money. They found a secret library and Grace's jewery, they also find an almanac. As Alistar appears, the mansion suddenly bursts into flame. When they plan to leave, Alistar is no where to be found and they take a secret route.Then they went with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, to start the clues hunt. Amy and Dan Cahill are two of the youngest clue-hunters. One False Note In One False Note Amy and Dan take a train to Vienna and meet the Holts on the way. They ran to the last train cart and tried to get away. No use. Amy and Dan despertly blocked the door with all the packages in the cart (Amy and Dan were the Mail Cart that was on the train). Even after blocking the doors thier buff cousins managed to breck through. Amy grabbed a hockey stick and wacked Eisenhower in the head, knocking him out. Amy and Dan flee after Eisenhower is knocked out by Amy. After getting to their seats they grab their stuff and leave. Amy and Dan break into Mozart's "house" and run into The Kabras. Ian starts to play a piece of music on the piano in the houes while Natalie keeps and eye on Amy and Dan. When Ian presses a key on the piano Amy sees that another note on the piano is booby trapped. Amy tries to warn Ian just as he is about to press the booby trapped key but doesn't listen. Once Ian presses the key the piano explodes. Ian is knocked out when he hits his head on the floor. Natalie drags Ian out of the house while Amy takes the piano keyboard that is still in one piece and finishes playing the song. A secret compartment opens where Dan takes the sword take was in the compartment. They leave and head to Japan. The Sword Thief Amy Cahill and her brother, Dan, make an alliance with Alistair Oh after Ian and Natalie Kabra steal their plane tickets and capture Nellie. They fly to Japan and Dan and Amy confess about the sword so Alistair talks about The Bald Rat. They go to a library where the Holts and Arnold capture them and go to a subway. Dan notices that an underground tunnel matches the subway except for the middle. Madison and Eisenhower then figure out thet something must be in the subway. Amys foot gets stuck and the Holts leave as a train is coming. The train is coming but Alistair saves them. They find some cubes and run from the Yazuka but Ian, Natalie, and Nellie save them. Ian and Natalie then explain why Nellie was with them; Natalie was pouring poison in Nellie's drink while Nellie was right in front of her. Nellie then acts quickly and spills it on Ian and Natalie's faces, almost making them blind. However, Nellie allows them to get the antidote. The six go to Seoul, Korea to Alistair's mansion. Ian and Amy develop feelings for each other and kiss where they find a cave with the clue. Later after finding the next clue Ian and Natalie betray Amy, Dan, and Alistair, leaving them in a cave to die. Amy and Dan make it out alive, after they blow up part of the cave and make a hole, while Alistair "dies". When Amy and Dan go back to Alistair's mansion they find the gloves Alistair had been wearing during the cave-in. Amy leaves upset to know that Alistair had abandoned her. Amy feels betrayed and leaves with Dan to go for the next clue in Egypt. = Beyond the Grave Amy and Dan rush to Egypt to find the next clue. She still thinks about Ian Kabra. The hotel where Dan and Amy are staying was the hotel Excelsior owned by Bae Oh, leader of the Ekaterinas. They got the clue which was a half gram of myrrh. = The Black Circle Amy and Dan receive a telegram and, fearing for their lives, switched hotels. Later, Ian and Natalie Kabra show up and Ian tries to tell Amy that he wouldn't really hurt her. As Amy and Dan escape, Ian grabs Amy's hand while saying that she likes it when he holds her hand,and Dan grabs the other. Amy thens kicks Ian in the shin "harder than she'd ever kick anyone". The telegram told them to go to a locker room in the airport where they find a box containing an assortment of objects such as a guidebook, a note with random letters, disguises, a snow globe, a credit card, and a photo of their parents outside the Russian Embassy. The person that left the box is shrouded with mystery with the initials NRR. They quickly unscramble the letters on the note and discover that the next clue/s is in several Russian cities. They end up in the city of Volograd. There, they form an alliance with the Holts and expose a clue around Alexei, who was the brother of Anastasia and the son of Czar Nicholas and Czarina Alexandra, Anastasia, and Rasputin, a monk. They find their way to a Lucian base where they find out who NRR is, Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova, Anastasia's only daughter. They then find the clue in the Amber Room which Nataliya found- one gram of melted amber. In Too Deep She found out the person(Isabel Kabra) who killed her parents. Isabel Kabra tried to feed her to the sharks.Ian Kabra told his mom stop,but Isabel still threw her to sharks.But Amy was saved by Hamilton Holt. The Viper's Nest ''In the last section of the book, she and Dan find out that they are Madrigals. They find this out at Grace's secret hideout in Madagascar. Amy fell in love with Kurt, a good player in chess, has the same looks with Ian Kabra and as Nellie would say,"hot"! Dan tries to back Amy away from Kurt by saying, " I'm sorry her heart belongs to Ian Kabra." and the author quoting," But in that moment Amy looks like her heart didn't belong to Ian at all." Dan teases her that she always repeats what her new boyfriend was saying. ''The Emperor's Code ''Amy manages to make her brother absoultely furious by saying thier parents dying was a good thing if they were Madrigals (this was before they knew the Madrigals were the good guys). And Amy saves Ian Kabra from absolute death from falling from the top of Mount Everest when she had a choice of saving him or the Janus vial. ''Storm Warning'' She finds the clue with Dan and Nellie. Amy gets mad at Nellie. She also earns active Madrigal status and was told what the 7 Madrigal clues are. Talents * Amy is an amazing reader. * She has an incredible knowledge about history, science, and other subjects. * Amy and Dan are both exellent at outsmarting Natalie and Ian kabra * Though she can be shy, Amy would do anything to protect Dan or anyone else she loves. * In the first books Amy was quite timid but later becomes courageous as shown when she refused to tell Isabel Kabra the clue. Online Amy doesn't appear in any missions Cards Amy's main card is Card 18. Trivia * Amy hates riding in cars, and even promised herself she would live in an area where she wouldn't need to drive * Amy is six inches taller than Dan * Amy doesn't like computers * Amy hates crowds * Amy likes to sit in her grandmother's (Grace Cahill) library with her grandmother's cat Saladin and read. Clues known to have * Iron Solute * Tungsten * Gold * Myrrh * Amber * Rosemary * Water * Aloe * Silk * Mace * Copper * Lily * Vinegar * Pepper * Barley Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues